


Special

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: MorganaNK's Christmas Eve offering... a post series established relationship fic set during the 2020 festive season
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Happy Christmas Eve everyone! Wherever and however you are marking the festive season, I hope it is a good one for you and yours_

I smiled as Barbara reverse-crawled from underneath the Christmas tree. She looked so adorable, with her mussed up hair and her clothes askew.

“Mission accomplished?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“I love the fact that you've gone to so much trouble when it’s just us.”

“Christmas may be different this year, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t still make things special.”

“Since you came into my life, every day I spend with you is special.”

Helping her stand, I pulled her into my arms before reaching up and gently removed a piece of wrapping paper from her hair.

“Can I finish unwrapping you now, or do I have to wait until morning.”

“Well, you’ve been a very good boy this year so... yes you can unwrap me.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Kissing passionately, we sank slowly to the floor.


End file.
